People often download applications. Applications may be games, books, reference materials, business assistance, comics, communication applications, education aids, productivity enhancers, entertainment, finance aids, health and fitness services, lifestyle materials, media, electronic wallpapers, music, audio, news, magazines, publications, photography, shopping resources, social media, sports tools, transportation aids, weather aids, widgets, or other electronic applications people use.